


Sleepless Night

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Bansai just wants to sleep after a long day but Takasugi is too turned on to care.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Even I'm afraid at how fast I've been writing these days. I'm not used to be this... productive. lmao So here's more of my OTP.
> 
> It's unbetaed, so sorry for any mistakes~ And feel free to point them all to me!

_“Heavy,”_ was Bansai’s first thought. Without even opening his eyes he tried to ignore the weight pressuring his body as he was too sleepy to care. But soon this weight started to move. It started to touch him. It wasn’t unpleasant so in his half-conscious state he decided it wasn’t something to worry about, and just tried to go back to sleep while feeling the soft, rather wet touches on his neck and chest. But the touches started to become too _invasive_ to his likes. It was then he tried to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the face of his lover.

Takasugi smiled down at him.

Bansai blinked a few times to try and focus his vision before speaking with a slurred voice.

“What are you doing here?”

Takasugi’s reply was a light thrust against Bansai’s hips, which would have been enough of an answer if Bansai was fully awake, but that was far from being the case.

“I can’t sleep,” Takasugi said.

Bansai stared at him for a few more seconds and then turned his head to the side to look at the clock on top of his bedside table. The numbers he saw were 4:12.

“It’s four in the morning, Shinsuke,” he said as if Takasugi wasn’t able to see the hour by himself.

“So?”

“I have to wake up in less than two hours.”

“I will be quick.”

“That’s not the issue here, I daresay.”

Takasugi lightly thrust his hips again, trying to show Bansai the size of his problem. He pouted slightly, but Bansai could see the amusement on his face.

“Please.”

Bansai sighed. He knew from the beginning that Takasugi would be a high maintenance boyfriend – he was already difficult to deal with as leader and partner, why would a romantic/sexual relationship with the man be any different? – And while he had personal limits, why not indulge him sometimes? Just this once wouldn’t hurt, and the faster they did it the faster he could go back to sleep.

“Fine,” he finally said, and then added: “But you ride me.”

Takasugi smiled again and went back to hide his face on the curve of Bansai’s neck, starting to nibble on the soft skin there. Bansai felt Takasugi’s teeth and tongue working on his neck and let out a sigh. He was too tired to move, but he could still indulge in the sensation of Takasugi’s touches.

He felt Takasugi’s thigh pressing between his legs, where he could feel his cock stirring in excitement. Takasugi’s reaction was to sit up on his hips again and start to rub his own hips against him, making Bansai gasp.

The sleepness and the pleasure combined made Bansai feel dizzy, and he could barely keep his eyes open. His eyelids stubbornly insisted in shutting, but that helped him to drown deeper into the physical sensations at the same time he had to fight to continue awake.

“You’re really tired, aren’t you?” Takasugi asked in a whisper with his mouth lightly touching the shell of Bansai’s ear.

Bansai murmured a “yeah” in response, weakly forcing his hips against Takasugi’s. He was half-hard at this point.

“I’m sorry,” Takasugi replied.

“You say that but you’re still sitting on top of me,” Bansai said in a low voice, pretending to be reprimanding him. But his lips were curved in a smile.

Takasugi lift up his body and smirked in a mischievous way before replying.

“I’m more horny than I’m sorry.”

“What are you, an incubus?”

Bansai chuckled lightly and felt Takasugi moving again, and soon freeing Bansai’s growing erection from the restricting fabric of his boxers, pulling it down his legs completely and throwing it somewhere in the dark room. It wasn’t long until Bansai felt his lover’s warm mouth around him and a wave of warm pleasure ran through his whole body.

Bansai closed his eyes again, drowning completely on the feeling of Takasugi’s tongue moving teasingly, swirling around the head of his cock. He sighed and gasped, not even trying to muffle his sounds. It felt way too good, and he didn’t know for sure, but maybe because of how tired he was his body was feeling more sensitive than usual. As Takasugi started to suck on the head of his cock while firmly holding its base, he felt his body trembling.

“Shinsuke…” he whispered. A warning of how close to climaxing he was.

Takasugi stopped and lifted his head, licking his lips while he admired Bansai’s face.

Swiftly, Takasugi took off his _yukata_ – Bansai wasn’t surprised to see he wasn’t wearing any underwear – and positioned himself above Bansai’s erection. He held the other’s cock, guiding its head to his entrance.

“Lube,” Bansai demanded weakly.

Takasugi just smirked again.

“I prepared myself before coming here. Enjoy yourself without worrying.”

“Did you?” Bansai asked. He was a little surprised, but in a second thought he should have known.

“I was trying to take care of myself alone, but I couldn’t. My body got too used to yours. Take responsibility.”

Not even a second after finish talking, Takasugi lowered himself on Bansai’s erection, letting it slide inside him, biting his lower lip to avoid making any sound. Bansai didn’t have the same discretion, and moaned loudly as he felt his cock being completely surrounded by Takasugi’s warm tightness.

Takasugi begun to move almost instantly, riding on Bansai’s cock and gasping every time he felt it brushing against his prostate.

Bansai supposed he shouldn’t be such a dead weight, and gripped Takasugi’s cock with one of his hands. He held him as tight as he could with his still tired body, but most of the movements were made by Takasugi himself, thrusting on Bansai’s hand every time he lifted his hips.

Feeling the stimulation in both sides, it didn’t take too long for Takasugi to come, shooting semen across Bansai’s chest and stomach and moaning in bliss as he did so. The way his muscles clenched around Bansai was enough to make him reach his own climax and come inside Takasugi, his hand unconsciously letting go of his cock.

Takasugi continued sitting on top of Bansai, feeling his cock going limp inside him, while waiting for his uneven breathing to go back to normal. After a minute or so, he stood up on his knees, groaning as he felt Bansai sliding out of him.

He glared at Bansai’s motionless body, watching his chest going up and down as he breathed soundly.

Bansai’s head was turned to the side, he breathed calmly through his nose, although his mouth was slightly ajar. His arms laid still by his body’s sides. Takasugi tried to call him but there was no answer. He had fallen asleep again.

Takasugi smiled. Any other time this kind of situation would have made him mad, but right now he thought it was amusing. He couldn’t even blame the other for passing out right after coming, he knew Bansai had had a long day and needed to rest. He wouldn’t wake him up to scold him, nor hold this against him another time. His selfishness could only stretch to a certain extent.

As silently as possible to not risk disturbing the other, he grabbed his discarded _yukata_ from where it had fallen on the bed, and used it to wipe the streaks of cum from Bansai’s body and himself. He discarded the _yukata_ again, this time on the floor, and lied by Bansai’s side, pulling the blanket to cover both their naked bodies.

He approached Bansai and wrapped his arm around him. He was instantly hugged back by Bansai’s sleeping body that hid his face on the curve of neck and put an arm around his waist, loosely holding him.

Feeling warm and cozy in his lover’s embrace, with the familiar scent invading his nostrils every time he breathed, Takasugi closed his eyes and didn’t take too long to fall asleep by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Bansai woke up at 7am feeling tired af and he ended up sleeping in the shower so he missed whatever was his appointment that day.
> 
> But imagine if Takasugi really was an incubus...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
